Bella and the Beast
by Chamberpot
Summary: Jacob shows Bella the animal within him that she supposed to fear.


**Bella and the Beast**

There was something primal and wild that came forth from me whenever I thought of Bella Swan.

Not only when I was jacking off, but when I would I see her. Even when I touched her, or smelt her! I felt like her predator, ready to collect her as if she were my prey. She was beautiful, she was my swan. I was her hawk…

There was a time when I was a meek thing. But now, I have submitted to my destiny. With great power comes great responsibility, as Peter Parker once said. … I became a werewolf. And not any kind of werewolf, a werewolf in heat—ready to find me a mate so that I may fuck her brains out.

We had spent our time fixing the motorcycles in the barn, and we have gotten really close. So close that sometimes, my animalistic cravings could sense the extract that coated her panties. She was in heat too, every time I bent over those bikes. Her juices trickled out of her like a brook waterfall. If I couldn't control myself, I could start humping her leg any minute.

"Jacob," she asked in that voice of hers, annoying but coy. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

I didn't want to tell her that I just shot a load in my pants, so I nodded. "Yeah…," I muttered, quickly bringing my hand to my eyes. I pretended to get something out, even though my fingers were greased. "Yeah, something flew in my eyes. Damn this barn!" I grabbed a rag and wiped my hands as best as I could. "Uh, I'm going to use the sink inside, all right?"

"Are the bikes fixed?" She asked, looking over to the bikes. I looked back to them, nodding. Would I really tell her that I fixed them a long time ago? Would I really tell her that I listened to her stupid questions while I checked her out? Would I _really_ tell her that I blew a load so big in my pants that it made my penis uncomfortable?

"Yeah," I said, "hold on, and don't get them ready to go until I come back!" I quickly hurried out of there and to the reserve home. Hurrying through the front door, I ran to my room and kicked open the door and quickly got a change of underwear. They were totally creamed. Not knowing what to do, I hid them underneath my bed.

"Jacob," I heard a voice behind me, and I nearly peed in fright. There was my dad, Billy, watching me from the other side of my room. He must have been in there before I entered.

"You know what has to be done…" He murmured.

"I know," I said quickly, pulling up my new pair of underwear and my pants. "…Does it have to be now?"

"Of course it has to be now, Son!" He bellowed, and he stretched a finger towards my bed. "Those creamed johns tell me you're more than ready!"

I stared at my father, feeling sheepish that he knew about my uncontrollable lust and my problems with holding in my sperm. "Fine," I said, "I'll do it."

"Good," he said, wheeling out of my room, "the others will find you, obviously. Make sure that you bring them to where it's done…"

"Of course," I said, following him out of the room.

* * *

We took Bella's truck, loading up the bikes. When she hopped into the passenger seat, she looked over to me. She could see right through me. And she crashed her bike on her first ride, what a dumb ass!

"Jacob," she said, "where are we going today?"

I ran my hand through my long locks, shaking them and starting up the engine. "It's a secret place. Better than the one before. I promise, Bella." I shot a grin at her, reassuring her that everything was fine.

She smiled, leaning back against the seat. "Awesome, I can't wait! Oh Jacob, I love being rebellious with you! I've never felt so free in a long time!"

We pulled out of the reservation and down the road. "Oh?"

She had just broken up with that dead beat, Edward Cullen. He left her fucked up and alone, possibly after fucking her for a quickie – leaving her lusting after that stick of a penis. I bet it was green, and stiff as a cucumber. That asshole, fucking my Bella! Part of me wanted to take a piss on him, like a dog does when he sees a fire hydrant.

We drove on, her stupid questions becoming even more stupid. But I loved them, because anything that came out of her mouth was delightful to me.

We finally arrived, and she hopped out of the car. She went towards the back of the cab, and started to lower down the hatch. I climbed out, clearing my throat.

"Bella," I asked, "can I talk to you?"

She hesitated, looking to me and to the bikes.

"Come on, we'll ride them soon," I said, gesturing towards the forest. "The place is through there, but I want to show it to you first to get your opinion."

"Oh," she said, "all right." I don't know how she expected to get those bikes down, anyway. She was too fucking thin!

We trudged through the dirt, over the branches and bramble, onwards into the forest.

"Bella," I said, "what's going on between you and me?"

"We're going to ride a bike today," she said instantly, "that's what's going on!"

"No," I said, "are you stupid, Bella? I'm asking what—relationship wise… Where do we stand?"

"Um," she said, "I think you're pretty nice and really sweet Jacob."

"Am I anything more than that?"

"You might be," she said, softly. "I haven't thought about it?"

"God damn," I breathed, "that Cullen has got your vagina on tracker, hasn't he?"

"What?" She asked, stunned. I turned to her, stopping in my tracks. I crossed my arms, all nice and buff thanks to my superhuman powers.

"You heard me," I said, "Edward is constantly on your mind. Bella, look at me, I'm _here_. Where is Edward? He's out fucking some dead beat bitches."

"Jacob!" She exclaimed. "That's…"

"Think about it, Bella," I said softly, "why hasn't he come back? He wants you to be with me. He knows what I can give you." I whispered, reaching out and touching her hair. "I can give you … life."

"Life?" She asked. "I'm already living!"

"Not that kind of life," I said, chuckling. "Come here, Bella." I said, taking her hand and pulling her through the trees. We walked a bit more until we came to a clearing, where a fire was set. A pile of blankets and pillows lay out on the ground.

"Jacob," she began to ask, not knowing what was going on with the sight of blankets and pillows by a fire in the middle of a forest.

Bella did not say a word as I stripped down to only my briefs. I turned to her. "Bella," I said, "I want us to have sex."

"Sex?" She asked in that tone that reeked with stupidity.

"Yes, s-e-x," I spelled out for her. My torso naked and gleaming with sweat and I could feel myself changing. "I'm in heat Bella, and I have chosen you as the mother to my child."

"What?" She asked, taking a step backwards. But a growl emitted from behind her. And she turned around, screaming. There were four wolves – friends of mine – waiting to witness the ritual. She backed up into me. I grabbed her arms and turned her around to face me.

"Bella," I said, running my hand down her torso and to her stomach. "It's an ancient tribal ritual. I must choose a woman to mate with. I have chosen you as the mother to my wolf child."

"Jacob, I … I can't give you a wolf child!" She exclaimed, shaking. "What will Edward say?"

"Edward? Once again, you bring up him! Jesus, Bella," I said, shaking my head, "I thought we went over this. Edward is gone. All you want is me, all you need is me. And my penis plus your hole equals pleasure. Have you ever experienced pleasure?"

"Once, but a penis got stuck in my vagina," she said, shamefully. I looked at her incredulously.

"Bella," I said, "you idiot. That was a fucking cucumber. I smelt it on one of my hunts. It was coated with your juices. And I ate it. It was quite delicious. And that's when I realized that I wanted more."

She opened her mouth, trying to figure out something, but instead I quickly pressed my lips against hers. I took my hands and melded them through her hair, sifting through her locks like they were bails of wheat. I moaned.

Bella, meanwhile, had slowly started to give in… She had pressed against my chest, with the rock hard six-pack that didn't give in. But, finding no avail, she sunk into my embrace and slid her arms around my own.

It was time. Quickly pushing her against the ground, I started to morph into my wolf form. I hulked out into a classy canine before her eyes. She screamed, but my wolf friends bounded over and held her down. I quickly tore into her pants, removing them with my incisors. Her shoes got into the way, but I tore those off too.

I ripped off her jeans and underwear, leaving her half naked. Two of the wolves ripped off her shirt and bra. Her breasts were tiny, undeveloped, but perfect for my dog paws. I raised my paws to them, scratching the nipples till they bled.

She screamed, but one of the wolves placed an apple in her mouth. She reminded me of a stuffed pig that would be served on a banquet table. The thought of that meat made me hungry, but I had a job to do. I had to fuck Bella – and hard.

I could feel my balls dropping and my little rocket shooting out of the hole. Billy had told me that this would be part of the process. And when the rocket was red, it was time to ignite. _Blast off, Jacob_, I thought, laying down on her.

I placed my nose to her womb, smelling the extract high inside. I had to make it come out so that she could receive my rocket. So, I started licking away. I could hear her moaning with every lick, every thrust of my rough tongue.

She was moaning, and no longer struggling. But her hips were bucking and her juices were almost trickling out of her body. A little bit more, just a bit more…

"_Why aren't you fucking her yet?"_ Seth asked. I looked up at him, growling.

"_She's my bitch, lay off, Seth,"_ I replied.

"Jacob!" She cried. "God, Jacob!"

I shoved my tongue into her hole, thrusting it around like someone licking the yogurt out of a cup. And soon enough, I tasted the sweet extract of Bella that was on the cucumber. But this was fresh, and not mixed with a vegetable. I slurped it down.

When she had shot a good load out of her vagina, I then decided that it was time. The others were getting quite anxious. After all, it had to happen. I crawled over her, licking at her neck, nipping at it as well. All the while, measuring my body up with her own (being a dog man, well, that was a bit difficult). And then, I found her wet pussy. Sliding it in, I heard her cry out.

_That's right, Bella,_ I thought, _take it all. _She threaded her fingers into my tuffs of hair. My friends stayed near incase she tried to push me off. But apparently, our sex was quite good. Soon, I began to morph. I reclaimed my human form, my dick growing in size. I watched her eyes grow, and her cry of pain echo the trees.

"Bella," I said, "it's okay. I'm in and you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Jacob…" she moaned. "It hurts!"

"Save it," I said, thrusting her a few times, "help me, Bella."

She looked down at our joined bodies. "How?" She questioned.

I placed my hands to her hips, thrusting them up and down with my own rhythm. She was clumsy in response. And her anorexic body was not much help in this. But, I was able to get some sort of pace with her, and I was nearing my climax.

"Bella!" I cried, and with one last shove, my seed poured into her. It filled her that it was pouring around my dick and trickling out of her vagina. But no matter, in nine months, she would give birth to my children.

"That's it, Jacob!" I heard someone call. I turned and saw my father. He was sitting in his wheelchair, my friends gathered around him. They were all smiling, proudly.

To them, I became a man. And Bella, she no longer was that little cocktease.


End file.
